X' Marks the Spot
by CaliforniaLove145
Summary: Just a lil' quikie on how Xiggy got his scar and eye patch, the silly prankster!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I on't even own Axel! What a shame...

**Summary**: Just a lil' quikie on how Xiggy got his scar and eye patch, the silly prankster!

**Warning**: A silly Xigbar, a Berserk Saix, and a stupid Demyx.

**A/N**: For the record, I don't think Demyx is dumb in any way. I think he's actually super-duper insightful because he's so "go-with-the-flow" and can see life for what is is. =D

* * *

"Patience, patience," I mumbled to myself. The arrowgun was loaded, my finger on the trigger, waiting for the perfect shot. Minutes later, the target had stopped pacing in front of his listeners, whom he was lecturing, and seated himself down at the table, giving me the opportunity I was waiting for. I took a deep breath, steadied my aim and…

I hit my target perfectly; the man at the table had frozen in shock while the other people at the table laughed. His features changed from surprise to unmistakable fury as his eyes searched relentlessly for the one responsible of shooting him. I fiercely hoped he wouldn't look upwards. Just as the thought had crossed my mind, his gaze locked onto me.

"XIGBAR!" the blue-haired man roared.

"Crap". I was sitting on the ceiling, defying all rules of gravity, looking down at my intended target. Seated around him were a few of our fellow members: Marluxia, Xaldin, Zexion, Vexen… all the "intelligent" ones. I couldn't help but to laugh as Saix, who stood in the library about 10 feet below me, glared up at me with a bruise in the middle of his temple. From day one, when I had first seen the odd X-shaped scar on Number VII's forehead, I had always though of the expression "X marks the spot". This morning, I got the crazy idea that it would be hilarious if I were to put his scar to good use; mainly, becoming my own walking, living target.

"Xigbar!" Saix shouted again, his face red in anger.

"Yes, Saix?" I replied, trying to hold back the fits of laughter.

His yellow eyes were slowly becoming more golden in color, a danger sign. His voice sounded unnaturally calm as he uttered his threat. "You. Are. Dead".

And with that I portaled out of there, as I had no death wish that needed to be fulfilled. I emerged out of the darkness into a hallway within our stronghold. I sprinted uninterrupted to my room, that is, until I ran head-first into Demyx, knocking him to the floor with me on top of him.

"Hiya, Xiggy, nice ta see ya!" he announced with a bright smile. Honestly, that kid was always so upbeat; it annoyed the crap out of everybody here. With his shimmering blue-green eyes and dirty blonde hair, Dem hardly fitted in with a crowd like us. But he was entertaining, you had to give him that. A more klutzy person would be very hard to find.

However, in my current predicament, I had no time to spend chatting it up with the musician, so I lifted myself off of him and tried to bolt down the hallway. I tripped as my ankle got caught by something, landing face-first onto the grey carpet.

I flipped over onto my back to see Number IX himself holding my ankle with an offended look on his face. "Where are you goin' in such a hurry? Why didn't you answer me back? I was only being nice, you didn't have to be rude and-". I cut his whiny babbling short with a kick to his face. Yet he still managed to hold onto my leg.

"Demyx, let me go, you idiot! Don't you understand, I have to go?!" I wiggled and squirmed on the hallway floor, trying to free myself from his iron grasp. I looked up at his face to stare him down and saw the expression written there: he looked _pissed_. And then it hit me; Dem was considered by most of the entire Organization to not only be the dumbest member of our group, but possibly the most stupid person in all existence. I knew he wasn't actually _that_ dumb, but my exclamation hit home with him anyway. "I am _not_ an idiot," he growled.

Then Demyx saw something behind me and released me, his attention completely focused on whatever it was behind me. I heard running footsteps and could only imagine who Dem saw sprinting down the insanely long hallway, possibly already berserk…

I scrambled up to escape, but found myself to be blocked by Demyx, who had already hopped up, a smile back in place. "Ooooooooh, looks like _someone's_ in trouble," he announced in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Please Dem, I'm begging you, don't do this". For I saw the look in his sea green eyes and knew _exactly_ what he was thinking, what he planned to do. I tried to inconspicuously shuffle past him. He noticed, however, a mischievous grin playing around his lips. Panicked, I tried to shove him sideways, Saix hot on my tail. Instead, Demyx somehow managed to push me up against the wall. He then raised his arm and I felt cold water washing over me. I wasn't until I tried to move did I realize that the water had frozen over; Demyx had trapped me.

Saix, about 10 feet away now, was coming fast. Dem must have seen the now purple-ish bruise in between Saix's eyes, for he gave out a short laugh before turning back to face me. "See ya, Xiggy". And he was gone.

I stared up into Saix's gold eyes, his hair slightly dishelved. Most disconcerting of all was that his red X-shaped scar was slightly swollen and had become larger and more rigid. All control had escaped from him. He summoned his claymore, all sanity gone from his being. _Berserk_. He raised his insanely large weapon, his entire body shaking with incontrollable rage.

As I opened my mouth to beg, an explosive force of pain erupted on the right side of my face, next to my eye. I shouted again as Saix hit me once more, this time below my left eye and down the cheek on the same side. The light around us began to fade as the fuzzy darkness consumed my consciousness.

* * *

**Another**** A/N**: Wow, so I was applying for UOP when I had MAJOR writers block for my personal statement so yeah... enjoy =D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello! So I noticed that one of my reviewers wanted a bit more to the story! See, I wrote initially as a one-shot but I'd totally make a story out of it if anybody wants! So just let me know ASAP so I can get to work!


End file.
